


Sweet Nothings

by doingdrarry (mindhunter)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Bad Dirty Talk, Bottom Draco, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, PWP, Top Harry, Wow, hung harry, i'm so sorry this is my first attempt at this, light Dom/sub tones, pretty sure it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindhunter/pseuds/doingdrarry
Summary: Harry Potter had absolutely no right to look as infuriatingly handsome as he did. Especially not in that atrocious tie.





	Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first attempt at smut, I hope it's not too cringey but.. well... it is my first time. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy!

 

Harry Potter had absolutely no right to look as infuriatingly handsome as he did. Especially not in that atrocious tie. 

A tie that Draco could envision wrapped tightly around his wrists as Potter- 

Draco cursed at his thoughts, berating himself for being so fucking weak in the presence of his partner. Sure they had been partner for 4 years now but it was never easier to get accustomed to Potter's newfound sense of style or his undeniable allure. In fact, it seemed to only get harder - Draco grimaced at the double meaning of that thought - as the days dragged on. Initially, it had been fairly easy to ignore Potter's entire existence, with Draco much too traumatized to do so much as grumble Potter's way and Potter too tired to continue the petty rivalry that seemed childish after the acts they had both committed years prior.

However, it was after a certain mission that Draco found he could no longer ignore Potter. It had been a quiet night, Draco and Potter were hunched over their respective desks, furiously scribbling out their latest reports when a shout startled them and suddenly every Auror on duty was gathered and pushed into battle. The 2 junior Aurors that had been staking out a group of suspected Death Eaters had been suddenly attacked and then all hell broke loose as a group of 15 dark wizards and witches had descended upon them. 

Draco didn't know when exactly he and Potter had been separated but after binding a particularly vicious witch, he caught sight of Potter fending off 4 wizards and all he can remember feeling is sheer _terror_. 

How long Potter had been fighting them, Draco didn't know but he didn't intend on letting him fight alone for a second longer. He didn't think as he began to shoot off spell after spell and before long, he and Potter were back to back, protecting one another. It couldn't have lasted more than 20 minutes, but it felt like a lifetime, like Harry's weight and warmth had always been there, behind Draco, holding him up just as much as Draco was holding Potter steady. 

When the last wizard fell, bound and unconscious, Draco turned to Potter, a witty comment on the tip of his tongue but before he could say anything, he felt a curse hit him and suddenly his heart was stuttering painfully. The green light from Potter's wand hardly registered in his mind as he struggled to breath and despite their sudden proximity, Draco felt as though Potter was shouting at him from miles away. 

Two days later, Draco woke up in St. Mungos to the sight of a tired Harry Potter, asleep on the chair beside his bed. Draco's heart had stuttered from what he could only presume were the aftereffects of the spell and was thankful when the Healer walked in, shooing Potter away from his makeshift bed. It was after that case that Draco couldn't help but notice Potter in a different light. He would take note of the fullness of Potter's biceps during their training days or accidentally stare a little longer than necessary when examining Potter after a case. 

The worst days were partner training days, when Draco and Potter often found themselves in the showers by themselves, everyone else having gone home already. It was those days when Draco found it hardest to resist going into the other occupied stall and dropping to his knees before Potter. 

From then on, it was a spiral into insanity. Not a day would pass that Draco wouldn't find himself staring longingly at Potter and it became insufferable when Potter began to show up in muggle suits to their office. Now, Draco had never been particularly fond of muggle clothing but Merlin, he found himself silently thanking and cursing them the day Potter strolled into their office wearing a white button up shirt that stretched taut over his broad shoulders. 

It didn't help that the sinfully tight trousers outlined the object of Draco's desires, either. And the worst part of it all was that in all of his fantasies, he envisioned Potter taking him. He envisioned himself submitting to Potter - a thought that his younger self would've sneered at. Yet it was all that ran through his mind whenever he saw Potter walking into a room or striding across the floor, his shoulders back and head high in a way that commanded an authority that Draco wanted so desperately to give. 

Draco let out a long sigh as his train of thought went straight into the gutter and Potter shot him a questioning look. 

"You alright there Malfoy?" He asked and Draco struggled to maintain a neutral expression on his face at the sound of Potter's voice, rough with disuse. 

"'m fine," he grumbled, suddenly angry at himself again. Potter was the literal definition of heterosexual and there sat Draco, imagining impossible scenarios involving them and a suspicious lack of clothing. Potter merely raised a dark eyebrow and his gaze turned sharp as he examined Draco. 

Draco, never one to back down, stared right back, examining Potter as well. He took in the slightly crooked nose from their Hogwarts mishap, the bushy eyebrows, the impossibly messy hair, and the intense green eyes that never failed to steal his breath. But what really intrigued Draco was the light stubble currently growing on Potter's sharp jawline and once again, the train plunged into the gutter as Draco began to wonder what exactly that stubble would feel like.

He imagined the prickly feel of it as he dragged his lips across Potter's jaw. His lips parted slightly as he imagined the way it would drag across his skin as Potter kissed his way languidly down his neck, traveling past his navel. Little pants began to escape Draco's parted lips as he imagined how pink his arse would be after Potter finished kissing and - 

"Malfoy? Are you sick? You look... flushed," Potter stated, his gaze calculating yet again, and Draco felt his face heat further as he scowled. Damn his thoughts all to hell. 

"I told you, I'm fine," he snapped and Potter looked perplexed once more. 

"It's late, maybe you should head home," he said as he stood from his chair and leaned against his desk. The sight of dark trousers stretched over Potter's muscled legs did nothing to ease Draco's arousal and he scooted forward as far as he could, suddenly paranoid that Potter would catch sight and tease him for it - or worse, that he would magically know what Draco was thinking and be disgusted. 

"I have reports to finish," he replied stiffly. _Not the only stiff thing,_ his brain supplied and for a moment, Draco worried that his expression would be caught in a permanent scowl. Even his mind was turning against him. 

"Right. Fancy some Indian after we finish? My treat," Potter said, shooting him a lopsided grin that melted Draco's heart, the refusal on the tip of his tongue suddenly forgotten as he found himself nodding. 

~

2 hours later, Draco leaned against the surprisingly comfortable couch, his stomach pleasantly full of Indian food and happiness. He caught Harry's gaze and smiled faintly, the smile changing into a light frown when Harry didn't move his gaze. 

"What?" Draco asked, feeling more flustered the longer Potter stared. 

"You have-" he started but didn't finished as he leaned up to brush the corner of Draco's lips. He fought the desire to take Potter's finger into his mouth and suck but it seemed that Potter had the same idea as he suddenly lifted his finger to his mouth and sensually sucked off the sauce he had wiped off of Draco's face. 

The little gasp that left Draco's lips became an embarrassing whimper as Potter's heated gaze darkened further, his pupils encompassing the vibrant green that Draco had come to adore. And suddenly, as if he were possessed, Draco wrapped his hand around Potter's neck and dragged him down to press their lips together.

Draco had never been to heaven but he imagined that if he were to show up, he would feel as light as he did when he kissed Harry. It was a tentative kiss, just their lips brushing together so softly that Draco couldn't help the little sigh of joy. Potter's hand tightened on Draco's hips and with a predatory growl, he slammed their lips together in a way that sent all the blood rushing to Draco's cock. 

"The sound you make," Potter breathed as he kissed his way down Draco's neck, "Gods, you drive me crazy." But Draco could hardly comprehend a single word because Potter's stubble was positively perfect and the way it scratched down Draco's neck put his fantasies to shame. 

"Harry," Draco keened, a blush spreading across his cheeks as Potter hauled him off the couch as if he weighed nothing. The weight of Potter's cock against his stomach sent a flash of arousal through Draco and he fought the urge to drop to his knees in the living room. Even dizzy with arousal, Draco knew it wouldn't be proper to suck someone off in their living room - at least, not this soon. 

Potter was sucking his way up Draco's neck yet again and Draco struggled to remember what he had been thinking before. 

"Bedroom?" He asked but it came out breathy in a way that embarrassed Draco but made Potter growl again. A second later, Draco was being pushed back onto Potter's bed, Potter's kisses turning gentle yet again as he moved against Draco. The friction on his cock sent Draco into a frenzy and without a second thought, he reached down to unbutton Potter's trousers, needing to feel his length pulse in his hand. Potter gasped and buried his face in Draco's neck, placing little kisses on his shoulder as Draco wrapped his hand around Potter's cock. Together, they pushed Potter's trousers all the way down and across the room. 

He pushed Potter back slightly, his eyes immediately drawn to his hand but suddenly this position wasn't enough for Draco. He pushed Potter back further, until he was on his back and Draco slid off, lowering himself to his knees between Potter's spread legs and feeling his mouth water at the sight before him.

Simply put, Potter was _hung_. His cock jutted out proudly and his balls hung heavy between his legs in a way that had Draco wanting to submit to him in way he had never submitted to anyone else before. 

"You're so _big_ ," he whispered, wrapping his hand around Potter's hard length again, a smirk tugging at his lips at the ragged breath Potter released. Draco ran his hand up and down Harry's cock, using his other to gently cup Potter's balls and caress them. He felt slightly breathless at the sight before him, the sight of his fingers barely managing to close around Potter's cock. He continued for a few minutes before Potter's hand was sliding into his hair and with a coy smile, Draco leaned down to kiss his cock, Potter's precum spreading over his lips obscenely. 

He continued to press shy kisses onto the length of Potter's impressive cock, starting at the base and working his way to the tip again, where he lapped lightly over the slit. The noises Potter emitted made Draco impossibly hard and he felt smug that he was the only who was causing all of this. One hand gripping his hair, Potter's other hand came down to thumb at Draco's bottom lip. Unthinkingly, Draco parted his lips slightly and Potter removed his hand, using it to direct his cock into Draco's wet mouth.

"Fuck." Harry moaned, throwing his head back slightly as Draco began to suck on the head lightly. 

"Such a good little cocksucker aren't you?" He asked breathlessly and Draco hummed around the cock in his mouth, making eye contact with Harry as he sucked in another inch. The hand in Draco's hair tightened and Draco couldn't stand it any longer. He wanted Harry to _use_ him. He reached out for Potter's second hand and guided it to his head, using his eyes to convey that it was okay, that he wanted Harry to do whatever he wanted. 

A groan erupted from Harry as Draco relaxed, opening his mouth wider and looking up at Harry. Within a second, Draco's clothes vanished and he felt a shudder from the sheer power that Harry had just shown - performing wordless and wandless magic. A devilish glint entered Harry's eyes and a moment later, he was pushing his cock further into Draco's mouth. 

" _Merlin_ , Draco, you should see yourself. Taking my cock so well, love." Harry praised and Draco blushed lightly, sucking as Harry pushed into his mouth again.

Harry's thrust became more forceful and despite the fact that he was gagging on every thrust, Draco found that he never wanted to stop. He loved the feeling of Potter's thick cock hitting the back of his throat and was only frustrated that he couldn't get every inch into his mouth. All too soon, Harry was pulling out and Draco found himself chasing after his cock, a slight pout on his lips. Harry's chuckle turned into a groan as Draco began to lap at the head again and for a second, Draco thought that he would let him keep sucking. 

Instead, Potter hauled him up and sat him in his lap, taking his chin into his hand before pressing little kisses onto Draco's lips and cheeks. 

"Can you get on your hands and knees for me, Draco?" Harry murmured against his lips and Draco found himself nodding dumbly. He had wanted Harry for so long that he would've signed his vaults over without a second thought if Harry asked. He got into the position as Harry shucked off his shirt, throwing it somewhere in the room. 

Draco heard Potter's sharp intake before his hands were covering Draco's arse, kneading the flesh lightly. A light swat to his cheek forced a flush onto Draco's face as he felt his arse jiggle slightly, an action that clearly entranced Harry as he repeated his action various times, delivering little spanks to both of Draco's cheeks. His cock hanging heavy, Draco turned minutely toward Harry. 

"Please," he begged, and Harry only raised an eyebrow.

"Please what? What do you want, Draco?" 

"Touch me," Draco panted, nearly delirious with lust. As if sensing his desperation, Harry nodded and Draco sighed until Harry opened his mouth again. 

"Hold yourself open for me, love," he commanded and Draco fought the shiver that ran through his body. He was quickly growing fond of the endearment Harry bestowed upon him. Hesitantly, he cupped his arse, spreading himself open to the peering eyes of Potter. 

-

Harry felt all the breath leave him as Draco demurely followed his orders. Draco Malfoy had a fantastic arse - anyone with eyes could agree with that - but what lay between them was just perfect. The pink little rosebud winked shyly at him and he felt a dark desire to ruin it completely. He wanted to ruin Draco Malfoy for anyone else.

Almost unknowingly, he ran his thumb across the little bud, smirking when Draco shuddered. 

"Do you trust me?" he asked and Draco frantically whimpered 'yes, yes, yes' before Harry leaned down to press a soft kiss against the pucker he was going to destroy. The shout he received was all he needed to encourage him and he leaned down between Draco's spread arse, his tongue lapping to taste what he now considered his. 

-

Draco couldn't help pressing back onto Harry's tongue, nor could he stop from spreading himself open further to ensure that Harry licked every inch of Draco's hole. Briefly, Draco wondered if Harry was getting tired; he had been between Draco's legs for a few minutes - and yes, he had been right, the stubble rubbed against his thigh deliciously - and Draco knew he would feel it for days to come. 

"Fuck, Draco, you taste amazing," Harry murmured before pushing his tongue into Draco's glistening pucker. Draco loved it. He loved Harry's tongue nearly as much as he loved his cock but it wasn't _enough_. 

"Harry," he panted as he pushed his arse back onto Harry's tongue, "Harry, please." 

"Please what, love?" 

"Fuck me. Need your cock," Draco mewled, gasping as he felt one of Harry's fingers press into his loosened hole. " _Now_ Harry! I want to feel it." 

Draco was near tears. He wanted to cum. He didn't need Harry to prep him, he wanted to feel every inch of his cock pressing into his arse. He wanted to feel it every time he sat down, the way Harry's thick, long cock had spread him open. 

After reassuring Harry that yes, he was sure, Draco reached back again to spread himself open. 

"Tell me if you need me to stop," was all he said before the head of his heavy cock was pressing into the tight ring of Draco's arse. When his head pushed in, Draco breathed a sigh of relief at the same time his body tensed. He forced his body to relax and inch by inch, Potter pushed in until every delicious inch of his cock was sheathed inside of Draco's heat. 

"Move." Draco begged, his body tense as Harry brushed against his prostate. Harry didn't need to be told twice as he took hold of Draco's hips and thrusted so roughly that Draco saw stars at the pressure exerted on his prostate. "Harder, please Harry," he keened, not caring what he sounded like. All he knew was that he needed every inch of Harry's cock inside him.

"Fuck, Draco, you're so fucking tight, it's like your little hole doesn't want to let my cock go," Harry breathed and Draco tried not to laugh at the truth in his words. He _didn't_ want to let Harry's cock go. It was like he was addicted - he could spend hours with it inside him; he didn't care if it was in his mouth or his arse, he just _needed_ it. Thankfully, Draco was spared from words as Harry began a mercilessly pace, slamming into Draco without restraint. 

"Taking my cock so good, Draco. Such a little cockslut for me aren't you?" Harry grunted, no doubt watching Draco's arse bounce as he pounded into him.

"Yes, yes, I'm your slut, Harry. _Fuck_. Harder," Draco cried, his hand wrapping around his throbbing erection. He was so close, his orgasm just a little away, spurred closer by Harry's filthy words and before he knew it, his back was arching and his arse tightening around Harry's cock as he let the most powerful orgasm he'd ever had rip through him. Half a dozen thrusts later, Harry was coming inside Draco, his cock pulsing as ropes of thick cum coated Draco's insides. The thought sent a flash of arousal through Draco and he clenched around Harry, intent of milking every drop out of him. 

Harry pulled out of him gently and Draco clenched around the empty air, feeling empty without Harry's thick length inside of him. Immediately, he wanted Harry to push back in despite the fact that they were both much too tired to go for round 2. 

"Hold yourself open for me, yeah? One last time, love." Harry whispered, and groaned when Draco complied. 

"You should see how my cum is dripping out of you. So filthy," Harry murmured, running his thumb over Draco's swollen entrance. A shudder wracked Draco's body and the next moment, Potter was wandlessly cleaning them up and pulling the covers over their satiated bodies. 

Too tired to panic, Draco snuggled into Harry's embrace, tucking his head into the juncture between Harry's neck and his shoulder. It wasn't long before he fell asleep, breathing in the scent that was purely Harry.

- 

The next morning, Draco woke Harry with a blowjob, making sure to make eye contact before swallowing and then lapping at the drops left on Harry's cock, thus finishing the job he started the night before. 

Needless to say, they were late to work for the rest of the week. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
